Fairy Tale Lilies
by Phoenix2312
Summary: After their kiss in 5x12 (100) Santana and Brittany meet up again in the choir room, which Brittany has filled with lilies... turns out the blonde has a big surprise for her favourite lady. Will Santana give in and be with her? Fluffy Brittana one-shot, rated T for Santana's potty mouth


**It's been a while since I've wrote any Brittana but I couldn't contain my feels after the 100th episode, so anyways this is a fluffy little one-shot about them, and the lilies. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fairy Tale Lilies  
One-Shot**

"Are these all lilies?"

Brittany just looks up from her place seated among the flowers and smiles.

"They're the lesbian of all flowers"

Santana can't help but smile back because it's just such a Brittany thing to say. _God she's missed the blonde's quirky comments more than she'd care to admit. _

"Well they're beautiful Britt, but why so many of them?"

Standing up, with the grace only a dancer can have, she moves towards Santana, who forgets her question entirely.

Seeing the soft expression in her companion's eyes the smaller girl decides to speak, afraid that if she doesn't say something now that she'll get lost in the endless ocean blue orbs forever.

"Britt I want you to kn…"

Before she can say more Brittany reaches out and takes her hands, rubbing her thumbs along the skin of Santana's knuckles.

"Santana I need to say this... "

Her words, long since forgotten by the feel of Brittany's hands, Santana just nods.

"I know that I said I've give you time, that I'd be here if you wanted me… But I can't stand not knowing. My whole life I've never known where I fit, always been the weird or stupid girl, or the dancer, and now I'm the freaky genius girl, but when I'm with you none of that matters. When Tina called to tell me they were disbanding the glee club, I almost didn't come. I debated for hours on end because I didn't know what seeing you would mean…"

Her voice trails off, her expression dazed, like she's remembering those hours of debating.

Santana squeezes her hands gently pulling the blonde out of her daydream.

Brittany gives her a small smile than sigh, but it's the Latina who speaks first.

"It's okay. I was nervous about seeing you too B, but I'm glad you came, I've missed you."

The blonde's smile widens at this, and she takes a step in closer, encouraged by Santana's confession.

"We've both experienced so much the last few months, and as much as it hurt not being with you, it was for the best. Being apart from you made me realize that I never want that again; this time when we see the world I want it to be together. Because no one else is ever going to be you, never going to make me feel the way you do. It's only you San."

Hearing Brittany's words causes Santana's heart to pound against her chest. She's never wanted anything but exactly that, to be with Brittany. Taking a breath she drops the girl's hands, and the blonde looks hurt, until she takes the opportunity to wrap tan arms around the dancer's waist.

Taking this as a good sign the blonde leans in closer, until their lips are close, but not quite touching, but unlike a few days ago in the choir room, she waits for Santana to take the first move.

The silence is heavy between them as Santana's dark eyes roam Brittany face. Right now is when she makes her choice…

But in truth there was never really a choice to make, was there? Because as much as she cares for Dani, in her heart Santana knows that no one will ever compare to this girl.

Brittany is and has always been her entire world, and nothing can change that. With a smile on her lips she meets blue eyes. _Fuck it._

And she leans in.

Their lips collide, and move together with practiced ease, a perfectly choreographed dance that no about of time apart can erase.

Brittany wraps one arm around Santana's neck tangling her fingers in raven locks, and brings the other hand up to cup a tan cheek.

Fingers tighten on the taller girl's waist, as she is pulled in closer until absolutely no space separates them.

Santana runs her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she is immediately granted.

As their tongues meet for the first time, in what feels like forever, they sigh into each other, pressing even closer, melting into one being. And for that space of time, nothing exists except the other, nothing but the feel of lips, and the sounds of beating hearts.

When neither can breathe they pull their lips apart. Brittany's cheeks are flushed and her eyes are brighter than Santana's ever seen them. It's breath taking.

Hand still on Santana's cheek Brittany gently caresses the soft skin with her thumb, eyes hungrily taking in every inch of her beautiful face.

Santana sighs and leans into the touch, before speaking.

"Britt I wanted to tell you, that, I talked to Dani last night. She was upset but she understood; she knows I care for her, but she also knows that you're it for me, you always have been."

"So it's over?"

"It's over."

Brittany's smile widens, and she kisses the tip of the smaller girl's nose.

"Did you mean what you said San?"

"Of course B, there has never, ever been anyone else for me, only you." Santana can't help the crack of emotion in her voice. _Because damn if I don't love this girl so much it freaking hurts._

Leaning in until their foreheads rest together, Brittany whispers into the small space between them.

"I love you."

"I love you too B."

They stay frozen, lost in their own world, arms around each other, their eyes staying fixed together.

Smiling again Santana leans in and kisses Brittany softly.

"Can I ask you something?"

Brittany just nods.

Looking over her shoulder and the mounds of white lilies Santana returns to her original train of thought upon walking in the room and asks,

"What are all the lilies for?"

Looking a little embarrassed the blonde ducks her head a little, blushing.

"Well I got them for you, I wanted everything to be perfect and beautiful…" She trails off, not quite sure how to finish the phrase.

"B, you didn't need to, I didn't need flowers or anything else to convince me to choose you, you know I'll always choose you."

Brittany looks up through her eyelashes at the girl in front of her, trying to steal her nerves. Truthfully she'd never questioned whether Santana would choose her, because they're soul mates. No the flowers were there for a different reason, and it made Brittany's palms sweat and her heart race, but she knew that this is what she wanted. So it was now or never.

Carefully untangling her arms for around her lover she grips on of Santana's hands in her own and tugs her to the little seat in middle of the flowers, gesturing for the smaller girl to sit down.

Once she's seated she looks up into Brittany's eyes with a question burning in her own.

Breathing deeply the blonde lowers herself, not beside Santana on the seat but in front of her on one knee.

Instantly Santana realizes what's about to happen, why the lilies are there, and she can't stop a single tear as it falls from her eye.

Gently Brittany takes one of Santana's hands, reaching into her pocket with the other to retrieve a small velvet box.

Their eyes lock together, ocean blue and chocolate brown.

"I know this is crazy, but I love you, more than anything else in the world— more than math equations, dancing, unicorns and even Lord Tubbington. When I'm with you nothing else matters, we belong together Santana. And whatever life has in store I want to share it with you, I want to hold you and kiss you, I want to fight and have awesome make up sex with you. I want to buy a house and watch you achieve your dreams, I want to carry your children, and grow old with you… I want it all, but mostly I just want you…"

Taking another breath Brittany pops open the box, revealing a glittering heart shaped diamond set into a gold band.

"Santana Marie Lopez, I want to spend the rest of forever loving you, if you'll have me?"

For a second Santana's heart stops. As crazy as this all is she can't stop the emotion bubbling up inside of her, and the butterflies that fill her stomach. _Brittany's wife…_

"What about your dreams B?"

She smiles and shakes her head, blonde locks rippling.

"My only dream is to be with you, forever."

Santana lips curl up, her smile blinding.

"Yes."

Brittany's smile turns into an expression of disbelief.

Seeing the look on the blonde's face, Santana decides to elaborate.

"Yes B, I will marry you. I want all of that, the house, the kids, everything. So yes."

Suddenly her ocean blue eyes are full of tears, a 1000 watt smile on her face as she takes the ring from its velvet box and slides it onto Santana's finger.

Before she even realizes what's happened Brittany is in Santana's lap kissing her passionately.

Santana can't remember a moment when she was happier. _I'm going to be Brittany's wife!_

They finally break apart when neither can breathe.

Both stay silent for a few minutes, just taking in the moment. It's Brittany who finally breaks the silence.

"I think we should elope... I've wanted this for so long and I don't want to wait anymore. Let's pack our bags and leave tonight for Vegas…"

The shocked look on Santana's face is almost comical, and it takes a lot of restraint for Brittany not to giggle, but she doesn't. She needs the smaller girl to know that she's serious.

When the shock wears off Santana takes in the girl in her lap, looking for a hint of humour or teasing, but it isn't there. Instead wide blue eyes stare into her soul and she can't help but swoon.

It's ridiculous of course, to run off and get married. It's ridiculous that she even said yes in the first place, but that part of her is silenced by her overwhelming desire to be with Brittany, to make it official.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's elope."

Santana didn't think Brittany's smile could get any bigger, but somehow it does. Her whole body seems to radiate happiness and in that moment she knows. Knows that she will spend the rest of her life doing whatever she has to to always make Brittany this happy.

"I love you Santana, so much!"

Leaning in Brittany kisses her again, kisses her until she's dizzy.

"This is crazy…" Santana says in an awed whisper when they break apart.

"Yep!"

Brittany just grins at her _fiancé…_ her soon to be _wife_.

Santana returns the smile but she needs to ask something that's been festering in the back of her mind since Brittany popped the question.

"What happens once we're married?"

"I think it's obvious isn't it San? We elope, go on a honeymoon, go to MIT pack my stuff and go back to New York. We can find a place for just the two of us."

_She makes it seem so simple_.

But that's just it, when she's with Brittany everything is always simple, even though the getting there is rough.

"Seems like a plan to me…"

Kissing Santana once more Brittany moves off of her and extends her hand.

"Come on Future Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, I've waited long enough and I don't want to wait any more."

Taking the hand she stands up, locking their fingers together, a perfect fit.

"I was actually thinking about that… I think I just want to be Mrs. Brittany S. Pierce. Oh and before we leave maybe we could find a jewellery store? I'm not the only one wearing a ring; I want the world to know that you're taken too."

Giggling Brittany just nods, "Whatever you want Sanny. Now come on, I know the perfect place to go before we leave."

Tugging slightly the taller girl moves them towards the door.

Just before they exit Santana glances back at the lilies, Brittany doesn't stop; she just keeps going as Santana mutters under her breath.

"Lesbian lilies my ass… more like unicorn sparkles, leprechaun magic, make all your dreams come true, happily ever after, fucking fairy tale lilies…"

* * *

**So there it is! Totally fluffy but I couldn't resist, if you liked it please take a moment to review, I really enjoy hearing people comments and it inspires me to write more!**


End file.
